Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorber system for vehicles in which a damping force to be generated by a hydraulic shock absorber is changeable.
Description of the Related Art
For damping a vibration of a sprung portion in a control of a hydraulic shock absorber, there is known a technique in which a damping force of the hydraulic shock absorber is changed based on a sprung speed that is a speed of the sprung portion, as described in the following Patent Literature, for instance.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-5-208609